lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Darryl Kern
|path = Serial killer Serial rapist Serial kidnapper Automobile thief |status = Executed |playedby = R.E. Rodgers |first = "Manhunt" }} Darryl Kern (alias The Bowery Stalker) was a serial killer, serial rapist, and serial kidnapper. Some of his crimes were committed along with his partner Marvin Posey. Background Kern joined the U.S. Army, believing its sole purpose was to kill people, but was eventually discharged for psychological reasons. After this, Kern befriended Marvin Posey, with Kern being the dominant leader of the duo over the mentally fragile Posey. Kern and Posey went on a murder spree in New York, kidnapping, raping, and murdering a number of people, who they held captive in a garage. When Kern left Posey to watch a victim while he went to his job, the woman escaped and led the police to the garage. By the time they arrived, Kern and Posey escaped. Sometime later, Kern murdered a companion who owned a farm near the Canadian border. He and Posey took over the farm and built a military bunker for "the upcoming racial war". Kern's journal later revealed plans to survive there and create a new generation by impregnating female sex slaves, whom they would kidnap and hold captive in the bunker. Manhunt Detectives Munch and Tutuola hunt Kern and Posey all the way from New York City up to their hideout, after a witness unsuccessfully attempts to interfere in the duo's latest kidnapping. As the police closes in on the duo, Kern grows tired with Posey's mistakes and brutally murders him before taking off from the farm with two hostages, a mother and her daughter, and crossing the border into Canada. When the police find the farm, they also find a massive amount of bodies buried around the property. Kern would later boast that there was even more than what the police found. Finally, the Canadian police arrest Kern for shoplifting in a supermarket with the hostages found alive and physically unharmed in his stolen vehicle. Munch interviews Kern who gloats about being able to be a step in front of the police for over a year. Kern taunts Munch for not being able to catch him back in New York and describes how his victims died. When Munch tries to retort with Kern's future holding a death penalty, Kern blows him off, revealing that Canada does not extradite anyone on capital offenses without waiving the death penalty. ADA Alex Cabot comes to Munch's aid. At the extradition hearing, she claims that the state of New York will try Kern for a car theft he confessed to during his interview with Munch. Despite the Canadian defense attorney's attempt to contest the extradition, the Canadian judge grants the extradition without hesitation. Later, a shocked and disillusioned Kern is brought back to a New York state facility, where he is executed for the murders. Known Victims *Unknown dates: At least 18 unnamed people *2000: **Ernest Dillman **Four unnamed women **Sarah Kimmel **Arnold and Amanda Cokely: ***Arnold Cokely ***Amanda Cokely *2001: **Annie Tassler **Jenny Michaelson and her unnamed mother **An unnamed couple **Marvin Posey Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:US military personnel Category:Death row prisoners Category:Serial Kidnappers Category:Executed Criminals Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Sociopaths